heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Belmod (Dragon Ball Series)
Belmod (ベルモット; Berumoddo) is the God of Destruction of Universe 11. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Marcarita. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Overview Appearance Belmod is a tall and pale humanoid of scrawny build with a resemblance of a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head which two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He has a thick vertical blue line running over his eyes each which have thick black outlinings. Belmod wears a pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction attire, yet unlike them, each pant leg is a different color. Personality Belmod seemed to find Goku an unforgivable person at the Tournament of Power, due to the possible consequences of the tournament. He frowned at the tournament and asked Toppo if he also happened to feel the same way. Belmod does not forgive evil, nor does he abide by it, as he is described as a peaceful god. He is very pleased with the valiant efforts of his Pride Troopers, with their work of justice sending his heart a flutter. In contrast to the relationships shown between other Gods of Destruction and their respective Supreme Kais, Belmod seems to have a civil and cordial relationship with Khai. Rather than being rude or acting superior to his counterpart, Belmod is willing to listen to him and confer about decisions. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power Like all Gods of Destruction, Belmod is supremely powerful, and rivals Marcarita, his Angel attendant, as one of the mightiest entities in Universe 11 and is among the strongest characters in all universes. Like the other gods of destruction, Belmod is most vulnerable through his life-link with Khai and will be killed if he dies. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Destruction - As the God of Destruction, Belmod possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. * Life Link - Belmod and Khai's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Belmod and Khai represent. Voice actors * Japanese: Masami Kikuchi * English: TBA Trivia * Belmod's name seems to come from the alcoholic drink "Vermouth", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. * Belmod is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other being Helles. The two are universal counterparts. * Belmod's clown-like appearance and Marcarita having twin tails may also be a reference to the Joker and Harley Quinn from the Batman franchise. Gallery Category:Characters who can fly